


Of Cupcakes and Rainbow Sprinkles

by topic_hopping



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topic_hopping/pseuds/topic_hopping
Summary: It’s a pure and sentimental act, and Sam really shouldn’t find it adorable.





	Of Cupcakes and Rainbow Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for Sam and Scott. I really need more stories of these two ;w;

It was rather odd to see in the beginning. When the guy just chose all the small cute trinkets, colourful pastries and the cutest, fluffiest items available. 

They suspected that it’s probably a habit from having a daughter. An act Scott developed because he missed his daughter so much and thought of her all the time. They never actually asked him outright and after a few teases about his “taste for cute things” they just decided to leave him be. There really wasn’t anything harmful about the cute Wakandan necklace or plush dolls. Even with snacks, Scott usually goes for the cutest looking ones. The ones that are probably appealing to little children. Scott doesn’t eat them immediately, he just kept them there as if he’s keeping it for someone until the very last minute. 

It’s a pure and sentimental act, and Sam really shouldn’t find it _adorable_. 

Alright, so the guy is a bit floaty, ramble-y and awkward as hell, but dammit he loves his daughter and right now he’s making cupcakes with Wanda, choosing the pink frosting, sprinkling them with rainbow sprinkles and cutting small, heart shape chocolates. It’s just too precious and Sam has no idea how to deal with it!

Sam always pretends to be annoyed with the guy. It’s not really too difficult since Scott can be a bit much. He does respect the man. It’s just that they started off on the wrong foot and Sam’s pride still can not let go.

At times like these though…he struggles to keep on the act.

Sam decided to distract himself by helping Scott and Wanda with the cupcakes. Wanda is doing wonderfully, adding tropical fruits on her cupcakes and wrapping each of them in simple brown paper cups. Scott on the other hand, is making a bunch of crooked, colourful cupcakes with probably too much m&ms, sprinkles, and chocolate chips. Sam started of by adding some frosting on the strawberry cupcakes, he’s not as good as Wanda but definitely better than Scott. Then added some sprinkles and heart shape chocolates. Sometimes, he added colourful fruits or chocolate syrups if he deems it delicious. 

Sam is not purposely making colourful cupcakes, no.

It’s just, Scott needed some help with his and Sam could use some colourful cupcakes for himself anyways. 

And if he’s deliberately passing tiny heart shape chocolates to Scott, nobody has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe hope you like it! please feel free to comment!


End file.
